Traditionally, the Canadian military uniform is olive green in colour. This type of uniform provides adequate camouflage in a majority of circumstances. However, with the advance of technology of detection such as night vision, there is a need for a camouflage material that can provide camouflage in both the visual (400-780 nm) and near infrared (780-2000 nm) regions of the spectral range to increase the survivability of soldiers in the field. Although several camouflage materials having visual and near infrared camouflage properties may exist in the prior art, there is no known camouflage material that has advantageous camouflage properties to deceive modern vision equipment in a temperate Canadian environment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a camouflage pattern and material having advantageous camouflage properties in the visual and near infrared spectral ranges of a temperate environment.